10 motivos para você aceitar meu pedido
by Ana Cooke
Summary: Tiago tirou um anel do bolso. O anel era lindo. Lílian o encarou, surpresa. O garoto segurou a sua mão e colocou o anel em seu dedo com cuidado.– Aceita?


**10 motivos para você aceitar meu pedido de casamento**

Já passava da meia-noite. Os quatro marotos conversavam no dormitório masculino, animados apesar de meio tristes. Só tinham mais um dia no castelo, afinal, a essa hora do dia seguinte, já estariam formados e arrumando suas coisas para embarcar no trem logo pela manhã. Haviam passado por coisas que, eles sabiam, jamais iriam ser esquecidas, tanto por eles quanto por aqueles que sofreram com suas marotagens. Azarações, aventuras, detenções, amores, amizades. Tudo parte agora, de um passado extremamente gostoso de lembrar.

– E aquela vez que jogamos aquela gosma verde no Ranhoso? – disse Sirius rindo de se acabar. – Ele ficou fedendo durante três dias!

– E nós cumprimos detenções por uma semana. – lembrou Remo rindo também.

– Ah, Pontas, lembra daquela vez que...? Pontas?

– Ham? – perguntou o garoto acordando de seus pensamentos. – Falou comigo, Rabicho?

Os três se entreolharam, divertidos.

– Tem alguém aqui que está com a cabeça em outro planeta. – disse Remo.

– Ou em um certo dormitório feminino. – comentou Sirius, com um sorriso. – Em uma certa ruiva.

– Ah, calem a boca. – respondeu Tiago de mau humor.

– Ta mal, heim, Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

Tiago não respondeu. Continuou com o olhar fixo em algum ponto de chão. Sirius segurou o riso antes de começar a falar.

– Tem que aceitar a derrota, Pontas.

– Que derrota, Almofadinhas? – perguntou o garoto irritado, enquanto arrepiava mais os cabelos.

– Ora... A de que acabou o ano e a garota ainda te odeia.

Remo lançou um olhar de censura a Sirius.

– Ela não odeia Pontas... – falou Remo.

– Ainda não acabou o ano, Almofadinhas. Temos um dia ainda.

Sirius riu.

– Quer dizer que você vai conquistar a Lily em um dia?

– Vou. Eu tenho um plano. – disse Tiago com firmeza.

– E qual é o plano? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

– Nada que interesse a algum de vocês. Agora eu preciso dormir. – falou ele indo até a própria cama e se jogando sobre ela enquanto fechava o cortinado. – Boa noite. – murmurrou ele.

Os três se entreolharam, confusos, enquanto Sirius sussurrava um "louco" e Pedro ria baixinho.

O dormitório feminino era iluminado por alguns raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Lílian acordou e, sem abrir os olhos, bocejou preguiçosamente. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo. Sentiu um leve cheiro de flor. Abriu os olhos, curiosa, e mirou um lindo buquê que estava ao seu lado. Eram lírios, dos mais bonitos que ela já havia visto.

A garota sentou-se na cama, segurando as flores sobre o colo. Em seu rosto rosado, formou-se um leve sorriso. Percebeu então que havia um cartão por entre as flores, a o apanhou devagar. Abriu-o então para ler.

_"Quer casar comigo, Lily? Encaro essa a minha última oportunidade para fazer você acreditar que o que eu sinto é de verdade. Espero a sua resposta no fim do dia, quando tudo parece chegar ao final, quando, se você aceitar, pode ser apenas o começo de tudo._

_Dez motivos para você aceitar o meu pedido de casamento _

_Motivo número 1: Todos os dias, ao acordar, encontrará sempre lírios esperando por você. E não há nada melhor do que um lírio para alegrar o nosso dia. Eu que o diga..."_

A boca de Lílian estava ligeiramente entreaberta quando terminou de ler. Sentiu algo revirar no seu estômago. O que seria aquela sensação? Balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar seus pensamentos, e se levantou, pegando sua roupa e indo em direção ao banheiro, porém, levou mais um susto ao ver o que estava a sua frente.

No espelho havia mais uma mensagem. Lílian tentou não imaginar como Tiago fizera aquilo e preocupou-se apenas em ler a mensagem, que dizia:

"_Motivo número 2: Você disse que nunca seria minha. E que tal se eu for seu?"_

Lílian riu. "Bobo" pensou ela, apanhando a varinha para limpar o espelho. Tirou a roupa então e jogou de qualquer jeito a um canto, entrando no chuveiro logo em seguida. Sentiu a água fria bater no rosto e se espalhar pelo seu corpo rapidamente. Sentiu um arrepio, mas teve a impressão de que não tinha nada haver com a água. Era o seu último dia ali. Sentiria muita falta daquele lugar.

Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu uma batida na porta.

– Lily, é você? – gritou a voz inconfundível de Marlene.

– Não, Edward Kelley. – falou a ruiva, irônica.

– Quem?!

– Livro de história de magia, cap.11.

– Posso saber quem foi que te mandou esses lírios?

– Não... E NÃO TOCA NELES! – gritou mais ainda a garota.

– Vixi, mas que ciú... AI!

Lílian ouviu um barulho.

– O que foi isso? – gritou.

– A louca de Alysson que jogou um negócio em mim!

A ruiva saiu do banheiro já pronta e riu ao ver Marlene massagear a cabeça. No chão encontrava-se um grosso livro de poções.

– Tem gente querendo dormir, sabia? – falou alguém oculto pelo cortinado. Falava com a voz arrastada, de quem ainda não acordara direito.

– E tem gente querendo acordar cedo para aproveitar o último dia no castelo. – continuou a morena, com os olhos azuis brilhando. – Olha que dia lindo!

Lílian riu ao ver Marlene cantarolar e rodopiar pelo aposento. Uma garota de cabelos e olhos cor mel, levantou sonolenta.

– Só não te bato, Lene, porque estou cansada demais para isso.

A morena sorriu e puxou Alysson fazendo-a dançar contra a sua vontade. Lílian ria enquanto penteava os cabelos.

– E o motivo de tanta felicidade é...? – questionou Alysson entre os rodopios, soltando um bocejo logo depois.

– Ora, vamos nos formar! Não é emocionante? – perguntou Marlene soltando a amiga para ir observar a janela.

Alysson revirou os olhos, rindo.

– Garotas, eu já estou quase pronta. – comentou Lílian. – Não vão se arrumar?

– Já estou indo. – disse Alysson pegando suas coisas. – Quem sabe com um banho eu acordo. – e se entrou no banheiro.

Marlene se virou para Lílian com um sorriso malandro. Lílian desviou o olhar e ocupou-se em calçar o tênis.

– Foi o Tiago, não foi? Que mandou as flores.

– Foi, Marlene! – exclamou a ruiva sem conter o riso. – Como se você já não soube... o quê?

Havia algo dentro do tênis de Lílian. A garota retirou um pergaminho amassado de lá.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Marlene.

– Tiago. – respondeu a ruiva antes mesmo de ler.

_"Motivo número 3: Está na hora de eu parar de brincar e seguir em frente com a minha vida correndo atrás do que eu quero. E o que eu mais quero é você..."_

No rosto de Lílian se formou mais um sorriso. Marlene a olhou curiosa.

– Senta aí. – disse a ruiva. – Tenho que te contar sobre isso. – indicou então o papel e começou a falar.

Quando as três garotas foram à sala comunal, encontraram os marotos conversando animadamente. Lílian não queria encontrar Tiago, mas Marlene a puxou para perto deles.

– Bom dia, Lene. – cumprimentou Sirius com um sorriso e se levantando para dar um beijo na namorada. – Dormiu bem?

– Aham. – concordou ela.

– Sonhou comigo?

– Sonhei... acho que no sonho você foi esmagado com um trasgo.

Todos riram. Sirius fez uma cara feia e voltou a sentar na poltrona.

– Mas foi porque no sonho você tentava me salvar... Pena que não conseguiu.

– E na realidade...? Eu consegui te salvar? – perguntou ele com um beicinho.

– Ham... Salvar de que? – perguntou ela pensativa.

– Ora, de uma vida chata e sem sentido!

Mais risos.

– É... Salvou sim.

Alysson sentou-se ao lado de Remo e ficou brincando com os cabelos dele. Pedro distraía-se desenhando alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho. Os olhares de Tiago e Lílian se encontraram, antes de Tiago desviar e observar algum ponto fixo longe dela.

Ouviram um barulho vindo da janela. Uma coruja entrou voando pela sala, deixando uma carta no colo de Lílian e voltando a voar para fora do aposento.

A garota abriu o envelope desdobrando o papelzinho que havia dentro. Tiago corou de leve.

_"Motivo número 4: Eu daria a minha vida em troca na sua felicidade."_

Lílian sorriu, enquanto Marlene segurava o riso. Tiago tentava não olhar para a ruiva.

– O que foi? – perguntou Remo.

– Nada. – respondeu Lílian. – Vamos tomar café? Estou morrendo de fome.

Todos se levantaram, dirigindo-se a porta. Tiago e Lílian ficaram um pouco para trás, no que ele perguntou a ela:

– Ta funcionando?

– Talvez. – respondeu ela sorrindo e andando mais rápido para alcançar os outros.

A comida no castelo estava fantástica. Talvez por ter um gostinho de despedida. No almoço, Marlene se divertia dando sobremesa a Sirius na boca.

– Hum... bom. – dizia Sirius a toda hora.

Lílian foi comer, mas percebeu que havia algo estranho. Riu ao perceber o que era. Havia mais um pergaminho dentro de um pedaço de bolo.

_"Motivo número 5: Minha vida sem você é a mesma coisa que almoço sobremesa... Fica sem graça."_

– Como é que você faz isso? – perguntou ela discretamente a Tiago, pois os outros não haviam percebido o pergaminho.

– Fazer o que? – perguntou ele escondendo um riso.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e voltou à atenção para seu pedaço de bolo.

O tempo passou mais rápido do que podiam imaginar e quando perceberam, já estava na hora de se arrumar para a formatura. Lílian recebera ao longo do dia mais alguns pergaminhos.

"_Motivo número 6: Em vez de se perguntar 'por quê?', algumas pessoas perguntam 'por quê não?'. Seja uma dessas pessoas!"_

"_Motivo número 7: Antes de te encontrar, eu tinha dias bons e ruins, mas nenhum era ótimo. E eu quero passar a vida tendo dia ótimos com você."_

"_Motivo número 8: Você terá sempre a minha mão para segurar. Seremos parceiros e amantes. Amigos e sonhadores."_

"_Motivo número 9: Aprendi que se aprende errando. E eu já errei demais. Espero pelo menos estar no caminho certo dessa vez..."_

Lílian se mirou no espelho. Estava linda, afinal, era um dia especial.

Respirando fundo, ela, Marlene e Alysson se dirigiram ao salão junto com os garotos. Tiago não tirava os olhos da ruiva, embora tentasse disfarçar.

A cerimônia de final de ano letivo transcorreu como sempre. Os alunos dirigiram-se então às suas salas comunais e apenas o sétimo ano permaneceu.

Dumbledore, com um toque da varinha, mudou a decoração. Aonde estariam as mesas das casas, haviam várias mesinhas e cadeiras separadas. Ao invés das bandeiras da casa ganhadora da "Copa das casas", havia as bandeiras da escola.

A formatura transcorreu como se deve acontecer em formaturas. Entrega de diplomas, discursos, aplausos. O Prof. Dumbledore falava suas últimas palavras quando algo o interrompeu. Uma mão levantou-se no ar. Todos olharam curiosos para Tiago e o diretor sorriu.

– Sim, Tiago? – perguntou o diretor calmamente.

– Prof. Dumbledore, posso dizer algumas palavras?

Os marotos levantaram as sobrancelhas duvidando um pouco da sanidade no amigo. Alguns riram. O diretor encarou Tiago com um sorriso divertido.

– Mas é claro. – concordou o diretor se afastando.

Tiago se levantou, sob os olhares de todos. Se dirigiu ao local aonde estivera Dumbledore há alguns instantes. Parecia um pouco ansioso.

– Bom... vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu estou aqui.

– Na verdade não, posso ir embora? – gritou Sirius no que Tiago fez uma cara feia.

– Não, Sirius. Bom, eu estou aqui por que... Hogwarts me deu muita coisa. Aventuras, conhecimentos, amigos... amores. – Tiago corou. – Passei aqui os piores e os melhores momentos da minha vida. Estes sete anos foram maravilhosos.

Fez-se um silêncio rápido antes de Tiago recomeçar a falar.

– Eu não sou bom em discursos então vou parar de falar esse monte de bobagens e dizer logo o que eu quero... A real razão de eu estar fazendo isso enquanto todos estão morrendo de vontade de rir da minha cara, é que... Eu disse a uma certa ruivinha que esperava a resposta dela no final do dia. E eu queria saber essa resposta.

Lílian corou furiosamente enquanto todos olhavam dela para Tiago.

– É claro que... Eu disse que daria dez motivos para você se casar comigo. E eu dei apenas nove. O décimo, Lily, é o mais importante de todos. O decido é mais importante do que os outros nove juntos.

O garoto tirou um pergaminho do bolso. Devia ter no máximo cinco centímetros. Lílian observava o maroto, nervosa.

– Bom... Acho que para você poder ler eu vou ter que aumentar... Engorgio!

O pergaminho aumentou rapidamente e em um segundo estava do tamanho de Tiago. Algumas garotas soltaram risinhos. Lílian deixou duas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Havia no cartaz apenas três palavras: "Eu te amo".

– Então, Lily? – perguntou o maroto sorrindo nervoso. – Você aceita de casar comigo?

A ruiva não respondeu. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, soluçando. Tiago foi andando em direção a ela. Todos observavam ansiosos. Ele se ajoelhou diante dela, que, percebendo a presença do maroto, ergueu a cabeça, exibindo os olhos vermelhos.

Tiago tirou um anel do bolso. O anel era lindo. Lílian o encarou, surpresa. O garoto segurou a sua mão e colocou o anel em seu dedo com cuidado.

– Aceita? – repetiu Tiago suplicante.

– Eu só precisava ouvir o décimo motivo, Tiago. – falou a garota sorrindo e puxou Tiago para um beijo.

Os lábios se encaixaram de uma maneira incrível. O salão prorrompeu em aplausos, vindos principalmente dos amigos dos dois. Se fosse para dizer qual foi o momento mais feliz da sua vida, Tiago não pensaria duas vezes. Sabia exatamente o que responder.

**Fim**


End file.
